Ilunabar
Ilunabar (pronounced E-luna-bar) is a goddess of beauty and dreams, often associated with colors, flowers, and mirrors. She is one of the original deities that existed in a time before the creation of the MK.II Universe. Unlike most of the deities, she did not contribute to the Codex of Creation directly, instead preferring to remove a strip of the parchment from the Codex and creating the Dreamweaver with it. She is a diligent goddess, constantly advancing her many projects, yet she is also known for her capricious behavior and aversion to long term commitment, with her ability to create being her only continued worry. She has made countless contributions to the cultures of Galbar, as well as more physical contributions like flowers, beyond colors, the aurora, Shalanoir's Pass, Dreams, the Quara Kolara race, and stealing Humans from Arcon. For a long time she lived in the Celestial Citadel, after Zephyrion's exile, she moved out to the newly built Pictaraika. History (wip) Appearance Ilunabar's typical form is that of a tall and lean woman, usually with honey-colored hair and deep blue eyes with a touch of purple. Before Logos returned to Galbar, she used to wear sumptuous costumes of diverse styles, after his arrival she thought it would be wise to be more discrete, and ever since, she has been wearing only a simple cloak. She doesn't need to necessarily stay in her human form, as she isn't composed of organic anatomy, yet, she keeps it for two reasons. One is that she really loves what she calls the "Aesthetica Humana", the other is that if she stays in one form, she has to put an effort in things like choosing what to wear or what hairstyle she will use, instead of just shapeshifting into whatever works. The Domain of Beauty Beauty is what makes something “especial”: the harmony and complexity of colors, sounds, aromas and taste. The rarity of gems. The perfection of cycles. The nobility and glory of gods and mortals. The closed box and the curiosity it creates. The problem and its solution. Tragedies. Comedies. Story A Story is an exaltation of the mundane narrative through a structure. Saying a random flower grew and then bloomed doesn’t amount to much. A flower struggling against blizzards or drought until it finally blooms, creating a solitary dot of color in the middle of barren lands, inspires. Ilunabar has a deep interest in creating said structures just to see them unfold. Sometimes she does so by inspiring someone to follow their dreams, or helping a mentor to meet an apprentice in need of guidance. Other times she does it by making a boy fall in love with a girl, who happens to be his long lost sister, who also happens to be terminally ill and of course, lives with a family who has a long lasting blood feud with the boy’s family. Color Colors are a common interpretation of reflecting photons that most mortals use as their main sense, despite the fact its known image can lie, to the point even the natural evolution of animals is capable of reproducing its lies in the wings of butterflies and in the fur of arctic creatures. Of course, just random bits of color are not "beautiful", it all needs harmony, the construction of the image, the structures that will make said colors inspire a myriad of feelings. Aesthetic A concern, if not zeal, with the nature of beauty, art, and taste and with the creation and appreciation of beauty. Overall, the aesthetic is both the study of beauty as well as the collective of notions and approaches to the search for it, along with all the rules, concepts and patterns that are born from such ideals. In a more practical take, the aesthetic is the very mental structure behind the way mortals perceive beauty, and it was only just, even if somewhat tyrannical, that such important aspect of life was managed by the goddess of beauty. Glass The core concept of Glass is a transparent or semi-transparent solid material. Crystals at times intersect with this concept, the dividing factor being crystallinity, defined by the orderly and periodic arrange of atoms and molecule. There are partially glassy and partially crystalline materials. In practice, glass is applied to the material as well as many of its related uses and types. Such as mirrors, lenses, obsidian, windows, stained glass and glassware. Flowers Flowers are in cold logical words part of the reproductive system of some plants, however, the portfolio goes into the more conceptual side of blooming and the beauty it brings. It covers all flowering plants, though more intensely focused in its blooming stage. For example, Meimu uses this concept to modify a cherry tree, it would be easier to modify the flower than the cherry. It also incorporates the petals, aroma, taste and pollen of the flower, as well as the cultural perception and symbolism related to them. Jewelry Ornaments for personal adornment, jewelry covers a range of small and medium accessories of varied materials, including bones, wood, and rope, but mostly focused on rare metals and gems. One important aspect of them is that they are not practical or useful but represent beauty and status Examples of jewelry include earrings, hairpins, necklaces, bracelets, rings, brooches, piercings, chatelaines, anklets, amulets, among others. To a minor extent, it also lightly covers some heavily decorated belts, chains, bands as well as some regalias such as crowns and scepters, and finally, some bejeweled ornaments in equipment in general. The more distant from the core concept, the less present is Ilunabar's signature in it. Personality Ilunabar is very passionate about her domain, she can talk about the patterns found in the wings of a butterfly with a burning zeal similar to that of a crusader. Trying to talk about any other topic will eventually return to the area of beauty and aesthetic. The goddess believes that the sentient mind is the perfect, rules-free, canvas and that all struggles in the word come from people trying to bring those ideas into reality. Due to that, she prefers to not directly change a mortal's mind but instead guide the person into what can be an interesting situation and see how they react. She also will rarely harm anyone, but in her world view, the fault is always at the one who presses the trigger, not on the person who gave the murder the gun, therefore, she at times facilitates misdoings for the sake of a narrative. Alignment True neutral, the struggle of the many forces of the world is what interests her. There is no need for a hero without an evil force, and a dark overlord just stomping everything without a single struggle against the forces of good is just boring mindless destruction. Similarly, artists often like to create patterns and harmony out of the chaos, however once things start to settle down you will often find artists wanting to break the established rules. Relationships Ilunabar is not a belligerent goddess, though she is often reactive when a deity starts to overreach, she will avoid destructive behavior at any cost. She can have condescending views of her siblings, often thinking how she would do things better, but that doesn't translate into actual social behavior, in which she will be more than happy to interact and share her mind. One of the most negative views she has of her siblings is a concept she called motherhood for a while, but after Teknall showed the same overprotective selfless behavior, she started to call it parenthood. Gods Astarte: In a sense, Astarte is a goddess who lives by a similar mindset. She might lack method, but Ilunabar finds her to be very interesting, which is why she helped her by creating magical jewelry. Belruac: She has never interacted with her, but knowing Belvast is her son, she quickly convinced herself motherhood was the cause of her demise. Julkolfyr: Perhaps the first god that truly annoyed her with his boring concept of darkness. She couldn't fix him, but she fixed some of his creation. Jvan: A complex relationship. On one side, a sister in arts, in the other, a source of doubt. So far Ilunabar's hands off approach worked. Logos: She doesn't necessarily hate Logos, but she hates his invasive overreaching behavior as well as the influence he has on others. Niciel: In Ilunabar's view, a soft victim of motherhood. She severely judges Niciel for her inaction in the recent crisis and the lack of her influence outside of the Valley of Peace. Reathos: She used to have issues with him because of her untold past, yet, that didn't translate in a disliking of him. Slough: She considers Rottenbone to be a great source of influence and perhaps one of the most creative gods. Teknall: The god she has interacted the most with, and one she respects a lot. Of course, there are some differences in thought, like his overly ordinary mindset and his protective father like behavior, but in general, she could easily pick him as the favorite sibling. Toun: It has been a long while since she last interacted with him, in the time before the universe she saw him as someone annoying, but times changed. Vowzra: The god of time was odd, often working in ways that felt too indirect for Ilunabar's way. Yet, she didn't dislike him at all. Vulamera: In her vision the highest tragedy motherhood caused. She saw Vulamera as someone bright, who could bring great things to the universe. It is no coincidence that after her demise, Ilunabar started to get closer to Lifprasil and have projects such as building a museum. Zephyrion: At the early days of Galbar, Zephyrion was one of the first gods Ilunabar interacted with, getting the permission to live in the citadel. Sadly, due to Ilunabar's busy nature and Zephyrion's expectation that others should come to him, the relationship turned cold. Influence and Worship Ilunabar never focused on direct worship, instead, she believes and works for a concept called "unavoidable worship", where she gives mortals the tools and mindset to create beauty and makes herself present in all possible niches of the mortal world while never making that too clear. Due to that, most mortal realms see her as a distant goddess, despite her active presence in most societies. Some of her divas, on the other hand, have a clearer role in society. Meimu is usually seen as a helpful goddess, at times confused with Elysium in human tradition. Notte, on the other hand, is seen as a trickster, in human tradition, she denied mankind the peace of Arcon. The mortals who actively worship her are the Quara Korala, a species entirely subjected to the Grand Parade. Creations Divas (Avatars) Meimu Notte Piena Chronicle Heroes Makeda Chroma The Griffin Holy Sites The Arpeggio Pictaraika Plane Raka Locations Julia Island Shalanoir Pass Life Godly Flowers Marionettes Galbariot Humans Modified Species Relics Dreamweaver Ring of Blooming Misc Phantasmagoria The Aurora The Grand Parade List of Ilunabarite contributions to society Musical Theme Trivia * Ilunabar is the only name from Capy's other stuff that was kept, that is because it was previously the name of a country in a nation RP. It means Sunset in Basque. * It is said that there is an universe out there where people write her name correctly, but in exchange, write the other gods name as: Astartte, Bellruac, Jvann, Loggos, Nicieel, Reatthos, Tekknal, Tooun, Ul'yanng, Vesttec, Vowzzra, Zephrryon, Ammartia, Kerris, Liffprassil. * A lot of the naming scheme in Ilunabar related things are based on Akiko Shikata songs: Meimu, Notte, Luna Piena, Chronicle Key, Makeda Queen of Sheba, Shelanoir's Forest, Exec_Phantasmagoria, Exec_Flip_Arphage, Pitalacta, Pantalea and the album Raka. Category:Gods Category:Beauty Domain